


The Destroyer: Shadow King

by Big_Chungus_Kid21



Series: FANFICS OF PJO BY ME [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Chungus_Kid21/pseuds/Big_Chungus_Kid21
Summary: Perseus was born as the Son of Hera and Hades, Heir to the Underworld. He is the God of Creation, Destruction, Night, Time, Shadows, Fate and Heroes
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Original Character(s), Calypso/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Leo Valdez
Series: FANFICS OF PJO BY ME [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918852
Kudos: 4





	The Destroyer: Shadow King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_Chungus_Kid21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Chungus_Kid21/gifts).



> Hope ya'll all enjoy!

Before Zeus and Hera married, There was a child born from an affair. The Son of Hera and Hades. Millennia ago, he was born, with raw powers so strong that they could overpower Zeus. As a result, he was hidden on Ogygia and in the underworld. He fell in love with Calypso in Ogygia, and decided that once she was freed, he would marry her. 

Being the First born Son of Hades, he was immediately crowned the Prince of the Underworld, Heir to the throne. But Hades knew Zeus would fear the boy's power, so he discussed with Hera about the future of their son.

"Percy, I am sorry about this, but we have to send you away. You must go over to Ogygia. That way Zeus will not kill you. Goodbye, My Son." Hades said, and with a flick of his wrist, sent him away, where he would spend most of his millennia.

\---Time Skip to the Westover Hall---

A figure studied the 2 people and the manticore, Thorn. He watched as the 4 campers, the Daughter of Zeus, Son of Poseidon, Daughter of Athena and Satyr dance. He watched as Thorn pulled his siblings, Bianca and Nico Di Angelo out of the hall into the yard area. He watched as the Son of Poseidon, Theseus, charge out blindly and try to fight Thorn, then came the athenian and daughter of Zeus. 

He cursed. With the campers there, it would be harder for extraction to the underworld. He silently trekked across the roof. That's when he heard a hunting horn. Not any Horn. The Hunters Of Artemis. The figure cursed again. This complicated things a lot. He would have to rush in. If seen, he would have to make a lie, then most probably follow them to their stupid camp.

He saw as the hunters fire, then decided to make himself known. "No fair, this is against the ancient laws!" Screamed Thorn. He sighed. Thorn had much to learn. He shadow travelled behind the tree then stepped out from the behind Thorn got an arrow in his knee, turned around, only to see me. I pulled out my stygian iron sword that was infused with silver, with a gold grip. "Thorn, Thorn, Thorn. You need to be put in your place." Thorn snarled at me, at the same time The Hunters fired at me. He smirked, shadow travelled in a pattern, left, right, right, left, middle, then sliced him in the abdomen. 

Now he must have gotten some monster boosts, because normally he would die straight away, but he just growled. That's when the stupid Athenian jumped on his back and stabbed him in the back. Thorn howled, the invisibility cap of the Athenian left behind, as they both jumped off the cliff. The Son of Poseidon tried to stand up from where he had fallen, shouting at the Goddess. He didn't know who she was though, so no disrespect. He beckened for the brother and sister duo to come to him.

"Now you to, listen up. You both are children of the Greek Gods, do not ask questions. Now I am here on behalf of Father. I have the same Father as you. Your Father is... ... Hades, Lord of the Underworld." Thats when an arrow came flying straight to his head. "I am Perseus, Son of Hades, call me Percy."

\---Percy's POV---

I reached up my hand, grabbed the arrow and snapped it in half. I look up, annoyed. "What?" I ask Artemis. "Boy, let the girl go, I wish to speak to her." Artemis spat. I sighed. "Sister, she will make you an offer. And most importantly, DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT reveal your godly parent. There will be a reason." Being the God of Fate, I knew that if Bianca revealed her Godly parent, Zeus would for sure strike her down.

The Demigods and myself sat waiting for Bianca and the Son of Poseidon, Alex. Finally, Artemis returned with Bianca and Alex. I noticed that Bianca had a silver aura and was wearing hunter uniform. Dang. She had given in. Did she not think about Nico?

"... Taking the sun chariot." Artemis was saying. I paled. Being in Zeus's teritory was never a good thing. Thats when the snow started to melt. A blinding light approached. As a god, I didn't need to look away, but I had to keep up my act. I looked away. When the light subsided, there was a red maserati. Thalia said something about him being hot. The kelp-headed Alex said he was the god of the sun. I snorted at his stupidity.

\---A few hours and 1 canoe lake later...---

We suited up for a friendly match of Capture the Flag against the Hunters. Me being a deity of fate unbound me from the ancient laws. The campers were all grim, it seems like they lost quite a bit. I crowded over to the strageist table.

"Any more suggestions?" Thalia asked. She was looking very fustrated. Of course, they were just trying to beat the Hunters. I raised my hand. "Yes?" Asked Thalia. I replied with a,"I will handle defence by myself, you all go on offence. Trust me, I will handle those Hunters, they will see how outmatched they are."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, Alex looked at me, saying,"You sure, you don't look very-" I cut him off by throwing a death glare, shutiing him of pretty quickly. Thalia nodded. The horn for the start of the match sounded. Thalia shouted," Blue team! Follow me!" While I walked by myself to the flag at Zeus's fist, where our flag was located. I sat there meditating until the Hunters came. By the way, I sensed them using their shadows.

"Well, well, well. A boy. Hand over the flag boy." Sneered Zoe. I raised my eyebrow. "Sorry, but I think you do not understand how outmatched you are." I replied. Now I could sense 10 Hunters, all of the oldest. "Insolent male!" Screamed a hunter. They all charged at me at the same time. First rule in combat, never underestimate your opponents. 

I raised my hands. 20 skeletons emerged from the earth, 2 of each taking on 1 huntress. I watched with amusement as my skeleton warriors were struck down by arrows, lucky for me they had taken down 3 huntresses. The Hunters laughed. "That all you got, boy? Pathetic, even for a male." Taunted Zoe. Second rule, always have a plan B.

"Plaísio skión!" I shouted. Immediately, the shadows of the hunters detched themselves from the Hunters, and attacked them. Basically, it was Zoe fighting Shadow Zoe, Phoebe fighting shadow Phoebe and so on. Lucky for me, the shadows would never lose strength while the real hunters would. Once 3 hunters were knocked out, I heard the hunting horn sound. The game had ended in Camp's favour.

"Epistrofí skión!" I shouted. The Shadows bowed, and immediately turned and attatched themselves to their persons. I stumbled out of the forest, me gripping Camp's flag, all around, the Campers were cheering for Alex. That's when the Hunters came out. Knowing their hate for boys, I should have known it was coming. 

"Chiron! That kid is a child of Hades."


End file.
